Notes From A Stranger
by Lord Janshin
Summary: SasukeXNaruto. A short Valentine's Day fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but the plotline is all mine.

**Chapter 1: To Give or Not To Give?**

Sasuke stood staring at the box as if it would suddenly jump up and bite him. Not that there was anything unusual about it. Just a plain cream coloured box tied together with a pale gold ribbon.

What did scare the Uchiha though was what it represented. It was coming up to the dreaded 14th February and in one of those crazy moments of weakness, Sasuke had decided to buy a box of chocolates for his blonde teammate and current love interest.

On one hand, if he did give the chocolates to Naruto then he would forevermore be labelled as the girl in any future relationship. But if he didn't then it would be one more opportunity lost in a sea of them.

It was about a year ago that Sasuke had realised just how much he was attracted to Naruto and since then every holiday that approached another box of chocolates was bought and wasted.

Suddenly the irony of the situation hit him. Team 7 was a true love triangle: Naruto constantly asking Sakura for dates whilst Sasuke was always on the lookout so Sakura couldn't corner him alone. And now Sasuke had this stupid crush on Naruto. He would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much.

He couldn't keep doing this to himself. He had to find out if Naruto felt the same or not and that meant pulling himself together and giving the chocolates. Not that Naruto had to find out right away that it was him, so he could always change his mind if he wanted to.

Sasuke pondered his options. He didn't want it to be obvious that the chocolates were from him but he also wanted to give Naruto the chance to work it out. Which meant he had to leave a clue ergo a note to go with the box. Or maybe the clue could wait. Just a note would do for now.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was lunchtime on Valentine's Day, the perfect time to sneak into Naruto's apartment. There was only one place he would be at this time and that was Ichiraku's. Sasuke stood outside the apartment block. No matter how many times he saw the place, the sight always brought with it anger that the village elders had given such a measly place for a little boy to live in. Even if he was the Kyuubi's container.

He circled round to the back of the block and counted the windows till he reached the one which he knew led to Naruto's bedroom. Unsurprisingly it was open a crack. Seriously that idiot was going to get robbed one day. If anyone thought there was anything worth robbing there. However, it did make his job much easier. Not that it would have been difficult for him to get in otherwise. He was the no1 rookie of his year after all.

Sasuke climbed up a tree whose branches brushed against the window and jumped in. And ten minutes later he was back home again, wondering if he had done the right thing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, back in Naruto's apartment, the blonde ninja had returned home. All he wanted to do was fall onto his bed and go to sleep. Only problem was it was already occupied. By a box and a note:

'_Naruto_

_Just something sweet for you. Though maybe you would have preferred ramen._

_Thinking of you,_

_Anonymous'_

Weirdest thing about it though was the small image stamped into the corner. It was an origami swan.

Now who could have sent that?

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Listen To Many, Speak To Few  
**

Naruto stared at the cracked paint on his ceiling. This was all so frustrating. Who could have given the chocolates? Not Sakura-chan. With her it was all about Sasuke. What did girls see in him anyway? It didn't make sense that people went for the 'strong and silent' types. Anyone could see that Sasuke just wasn't interested in any of them. Anyone except the massive pack of fan-girls who were always following him around it seemed. Which meant that it couldn't be Ino either.

Tenten was just too interested in Neji (Another 'strong and silent' type) and Temari and the rest of the sand siblings were nowhere near Konoha at the moment. So who did that leave?

Oh My God! Maybe it was Hinata. It must be her. Who else could it be? And she was the only one shy enough not to hand them straight to him. With the mystery solved Naruto rolled over and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile Sasuke pondered over his next step. It had to be something that would keep Naruto on his toes. And he needed to think of what to write in the next note as well.

Time wasn't exactly on his side. He wanted Naruto to work out that it was him before white day. That was going to require a lot of effort. Naruto could be really dense sometimes. Hmm maybe some flowers this time. It was cliché but maybe something bright would be appropriate. Something like daffodils! But no way was he going to Ino's family's shop. He'd never hear the end of it. Come to think of it there was that small out of the way shop that sold cards and flowers and other sorts of gift ideas. It was the perfect place for someone in his position.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sasuke stepped into the shop and almost gasped in surprise. Almost. Uchiha's didn't show emotions. The shop was bustling with customers. He hadn't expected this quiet place to suddenly become THE place to shop.

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of distinctly pink hair near the counter. This was not good. Not good at all. He didn't want to be caught here by Sakura. It would ruin his whole day having her hanging on to his arm until he managed to escape. Luckily though there was a card shelf he could stay behind until she was finished paying up. It was actually taking her a while. How much stuff did she buy?

Sasuke was so absorbed with willing Sakura to hurry up and go that he jumped when the bell above the door rang signalling a new customer. It seemed as though there was someone up there who had a grudge on him. Why else would he be stuck hiding behind the frilliest cards invented with Naruto blocking his exit and Sakura just round the corner. Maybe from now on he would try and be nicer to people. He would do it as well if it meant his luck would improve.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

'Sakura-chan!'

Oh how he hated the way Naruto said those two words. He was always running after Sakura, not even caring that she really wasn't interested. Always acting like an eager little puppy. If only...Oh well, no point in dwelling on what is. All he could do was try his best to change the future. A future which seemed pretty bleak at the moment.

Remembering that he was supposed to be spying on his team-mates' conversation, Sasuke tuned back in. Right in time by the sounds of it as well.

'I'm just here to buy a card for Hinata. She sent me some chocolates you know.'

Sasuke bubbled up with jealousy. Life was so unfair. Hinata would be getting a return present from Naruto but he wouldn't. And then it hit him. Naruto thought it was Hinata that had sent his chocolates. Of course he would never have realised that they were from him. Not like he had given any clue that it was even a guy and not a girl sending them. That probably would have freaked Naruto out too much though. Best to take it nice and slow and get him used to the idea without him realising it.

'But Naruto,' Sakura was saying, 'Hinata didn't get you anything. She did plan to but she told me that she changed her mind.'

'So where did the chocolates come from then? It**'**s not like they just popped out of thin air.'

The look of confusion on Naruto's face was just too funny. Sasuke could only just about hold back his laughter. Well at least he knew Hinata wasn't getting a present now and that was a relief.

tbc


End file.
